Black Vanguard
The Black Vanguard were an independent peace-keeping organization of Diviners in Canopus. e. It was one of two great orders, the other being the Sorcerer' Society, that emerged earlier. History "We shall be known as the Black Vanguard! Heroes of Canopus!" The Vanguard was established by the Croatian royal family, English royal family and a Croatian businessman Josip Ban Titop as a world wide peacekeeping organization not attached to any country. The Vanguard was established to face any kind of threats Canopus faced. The first generation contained only twenty members, with Stash Ali as the Grandmaster of the Vanguard. The vanguard headquarter was located in Croatia, an underground base called "Shadow Base". The Vanguard earned their names in their battles against the sorcerer Morgana and her son Mordred, keeping both of them from attacking France. Over the years, more and more Diviners joined the Black Vanguard and finally it grew to be a world wide organization. After the Great War of Canopus, most of the Black Vanguard was greatly reduced in number. They went into hiding and slowly rebuilding their mighty forces. Headquarter First headquarter is in the town of Zaprešić, Zagreb, Croatia. It is centered on plains north of the Sava River. The headquarter building is a Renaissance styled. The building consists of three floors. The first floor is a gym, armory and food warehouses. The second floor contains rooms of the members and the mess hall. The third floor is the administrative office and the Battle Lord office. Ranks Battle Lord - The supreme commander of the Black Vanguard which about 1440 members Generals - there are twelve General, each of them commands a Battlegion (three legions). Each of them command 120 people. Masters - Masters command a legion (one legion is two regiments). Command 40 people Knights - Knights command a regiment (one regiment composed of five teams). Command 20 people. Rangers - a Ranger is the one who lead a team of four. Fighters - the lowest rank in the vanguard, usually assigned to a team of four under a Ranger. Notable Members *'Yusei Fudou' A powerful fighter who was born as a Manakyte, dragons born as human. Yusei studied in the Undefeated School of the East and became it's "King of Hearts". A honorable man, he was considered as one of the most powerful member of the Vanguard. yusei's Manakayte powers gave him ability to control fire and transformed into draconic forms. He also created the Liger Armor System and somehow got access to the mysterious mechanical beasts called the Gaoliger. *'Schward Brenner' A powerful Diviner who was turned into cyborg by the Dread Rouges. Schward escaped before they can alter his mind. Joining the Black Vanguard, he commanded an elite team called the "Omega Squad". Schward's ability is based on his cybernetic implants and nanobots. He can assume the form of the cyborg "Showa" and create various weapons via his nanobots. *'Ron Omerta' One of the eight legendary heirs. Ron Omerta was exiled when he was six years old when his uncle took over the Omerta family. Ron spent his years in exile in training before finally embarking on a journey to find the other heirs and took back his position in the mafia. Beside having great Stashik manipulation, Ron inherited three of the Omerta Treasures. The first one is the Omerta Eyes, when his pupil turn shape into a gear and he's able to predict enemy movements. The second one is the Omerta Gauntlets, a pair of gauntlets that let him control fire and lastly is the mysterious Omerta key, no one knows what is the power this key holds but some people said that it held the power of King Pyramider. *'Bastion Balthazar' One of the legendary heirs. He is from a French clan. Bastion's father died long ago fighting the Immortal Dragon Reon and his older brother dissipated leaving him as the heir to the Balthazar clan. Bastion's attack are based on dragons and he can use any surrounding materials as his attacks. He have achieved to summon his silver rank armor and was chosen as the avatar of Daijinryu. He's also the current host for the Diaborosa living armor and member of the Zeonic Fighters. *'Takeru Yamato' Another member of the legendary heirs. Takeru is a member of the Yamato clan, the so called founder of japan who inherited the mythical sword Kusanagi. Yamato was raised in a noble family which make him appeared emotionless towards other people. He left Japan to accompany Ron Omerta who was on a journey to reform the heirs. He once kidnapped by the organization DASH that experimented in making clones of him. Currently, he's hunting down the remnants of DASH. *'Jin Mirouko' A silver rank diviner who was known for his courage as the "White Wolf" which is also the design of his armor. Born in a broken family, Jin was taken by the Vanguard at a very young age and become one of it's most prominent member. He mastered an art of controlling Black Flames called the Akurouko. Jin got his nickname when he single handily defeated an army of Darksiders during the Battle of Thousand Ridges. *'Ilyana Rasputin' The heir to the Russian Rasputin family. Ilyana was trained as an ice sorceresses and healing powers. She left his home to join Ron and the others when their ancient enemy, the demon Auroch started to resurface. Ilyana's power are healing and basic ice magic, thus making her one of the weakest member in the Vanguard but she's still an important asset to the Vanguard. *'Solomon Mahfuz' A Saudader (Arabian Black Vanguard). A master in the Four Sword Style. Solomon achieved this by combining his two longsword with his technique "Slicing Gale", which is to create slicing air blades via kicking, thus appearing to have four blades in total. Category:Canopus